The story of us
by DiaryofTales
Summary: A series of one-shots of different couples of the Harry Potter series. 3
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series.**

**Late August 2005**

Hermione waited anxiously for Ron to return from the joke shop. She had the report in her hand. Hermione had almost crumpled the paper due to her nerves. One minute she was sitting on the couch with one hand on the other and another she was pacing the length of the living room of their apartment. Her husband was due any minute and she still had no idea how she would break the news to him. Or worse how would he react. The very idea of her husbands' reaction made Hermione's insides squirm. _Get a grip on yourself, _she urged herself. A pop sound outside the window announced Ron's arrival. She rushed to open the door. _Should I tell him now? No, I should give him time to breath first. _

"Hi!" Hermione beamed. His sight made her a little less nervous. She wasn't that twitchy anymore.

"Hey!" said Ron embracing her.

"How was the day?"

"Very busy. With September coming nearer, the students are stocking themselves for the year. And oh! Harry came over with James today. The three year old has some taste in mischief even at this age." He chuckled.

_Well, he is not tired. Maybe I should tell him now. No, he hasn't had food yet. I should wait. _

"What's up? 'mione?"

"Um…nothing. Why don't you freshen up? I'll set the table for dinner."

"Right."

With this Ron went to their room. Hermione set the table. When Ron came down, there was a normal dinner. They talked about each other's days at work and some incidents that happened that day. After doing the dishes and cleaning the table with a flick of their wands, Ron and Hermione settled in front of the television. Their place was a mixture of muggle and magical appliances. Hermione and Ron decided that it was the best since she had her muggle relatives visiting her from time to time. In fact, Ron and Hermione had two weddings, one wizarding and another muggle.

Hermione retired early to bed. She went to their bedroom and laid down thinking. _I don't want to spoil his night. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow. But how do I do it? _Her nervousness returned and she twisted and turned in bed. Ron came there an hour later and Hermione tried her best to feign sleep. Ron turned off the lights and slid inside the blanket. A couple of minutes elapsed.

"What is it 'mione?" he asked turning on his side to face her. Hermione didn't respond and continued to pretend to be asleep. Ron flicked on the lights with his wand. He stroked her hair. "I know you are awake." Hermione opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Ron asked again.

"Ron…I am…It is…" She opened the side table's drawer and handed a paper to him. Ron took the paper and read it. His eyes became wide from disbelief.

"Really?" was all he could manage. Hermione nodded her head in response. Ron jumped out of the bed and ran to Hermione's side and pulled her out of bed too. He hugged and spun her. He was cackling. Ron Weasley had never been so happy in his entire life. He hugged her tight and did not let want to her go. What if he realized this was a dream?

"Are you really happy?" she asked him in a muffled voice.

"Blimey Hermione! I have never been happier!" Ron exclaimed. He expected her to be exceedingly happy too but he felt her body shake with sobs. He put her on the bed and found that his shirt had become a little wet. He took her hand in his and said calmly,

"You don't want this?"

"I do."

"Then why are you so sad?" She didn't reply. Instead fresh tears started streaming down her face. Ron put an arm around her shoulders and said,

"Shh...We have been trying for months now sweetheart. We have our wish granted! Didn't we want a child?"

"Yes. I mean no. It is not that. I want a baby. I want _this_ baby but the fact that I'm pregnant makes the thing so real! I don't know if we are ready. I don't know if we ever will be! This…this feeling that someone is inside me is just so overwhelming." She shed some more tears. "I know nothing about parenting. I never had a younger sibling to look after. I don't know why I am being so stupid about the entire thing but this is how I am feeling." Ron looked at Hermione's helpless and tear blotched face.

"Maybe it is the hormones." He suggested meekly. This made Hermione smile a little. Ron continued, "We are ready for this." He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yes, we are. Harry and Ginny have been handling it well and I am sure we can do it too. And of course if there is some problem, there are always some books on parenting available for light reading." He smiled and seeing him so calm and happy about it Hermione smiled too.

They slid into the blanket with Ron's arm wrapped around her. She closed her eyes. _Everything is as perfect as ever. _And it then hit her. _I am having a baby! _She was happy, really happy. Ron didn't think about it much. He was happy to have finally been granted his wish. I hope it is a girl. It was his last thought he feel asleep. Hermione shut her eyes too. She feel asleep with Ron's slow breaths on her neck acting as a lullaby. _Yes, he will be the most loving father ever._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series.**

It was the happiest day of her life. Everything was perfect. She was getting married. She vividly remembered the day when she first set eyes on him.

"_Greengrass, Astoria" Professor McGonagall read her name from the scroll._

_She walked to take her place on the stool and Professor put the hat on her head. "Hmm…A lot of brains I see there. Maybe Ravenclaw…? Um…SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat shouted and the green table burst out in applause. It was then when she saw him. Neatly combed blonde hair, grey eyes and an aura of being well cared for; Draco Malfoy looked every bit of a pureblood as he should. He looked at her too and smiled gently. She meekly replied in kind and her heart fluttered. _

Draco knew that the Greengrass family was pureblood and that they had believed in Lord Voldemort's extremist thoughts and actions. Though they were never Death Eaters themselves, they were one of the rich pureblood families that funded the Dark Lord. They had believed that Lord Voldemort would bring justice to the rightful wizarding families. Astoria grew up to believe that muggleborns are nothing but filth, just like Draco. But the second wizarding war taught both of them that blood status doesn't matter the hard way. It was difficult for them to treat the Muggleborns with equality all of a sudden but they tried nevertheless.

Draco stood in front of the mirror. He was lost in thought. Everyone present in the dressing room was admiring his suit and his hair and his everything. He paid no heed to them. He needed to tell her now. NOW! He had learned that lie and deceit had no future. Truth and trust – he wanted these to be the pillars of his marriage. He could not keep her in the dark about his reality. He was sure that neither his parents nor Astoria's parents would have told her the truth, the absolute unmodified truth. He needed to do it. He needed to do it now.

He proceeded towards the door when his mother stopped him, "Where are going Draco?" "I want to see Astoria." He replied in a small voice. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Surely you can wait for a few minutes." She was smiling and looked at Draco like she used to when he was small and wanted quick delivery of food at every restaurant. "I need to see her." He said in a determined voice. "You can't." "I can." And with this he went out of the room leaving behind an exasperated Narcissa shouting for him to come back.

He entered Astoria's room. There she was standing in front of the mirror laughing with her friends. She was examining her dress for any creases or flaws. She wanted to be prefect for her groom. Draco stood there mesmerized by her beauty. He thought she looked like an angel. It was then Astoria noticed him. She blushed immediately. "Draco…" was all she managed. "I was wondering if…I um... could get a few minutes with you." He stuttered. "Sure. Come in" "Alone." Her friends and sisters went out of the room, giggling. Draco was beginning to feel the heat travelling up his cheeks. _Thank God Mrs. Greengrass is checking the decoration._

He moved towards her hesitantly. _If you continue to look so happy and innocent I won't be able to do it! _"I need to…why don't you sit down first?" She obliged him. He took a chair himself and drew it closer to hers in such a way that they sat facing each other. "What is it Draco?" worry evident in her eyes.

"I need to talk to you." He drew in a deep breath. "You know that my parents were Death Eaters, right?" she nodded solemnly. _Why is he reminding me of the war now? It is our wedding day for God's sake! _"And your parents supported him too if I am right." She nodded again. _Where is all this leading?_ "What you don't know is that I was a Death Eater too." He looked down while saying these words. Astoria was confused and she said, "Being the son of Death Eaters doesn't make you one." She was smiling a bit now.

"No! You don't get me!" He rolled up the sleeve of this left arm. There it was – the Dark Mark. It had faded and it was broken at many places but it was clear that it was the Dark Mark. She was speechless. "I was in the inner circle." He added. She looked at him, "You have changed now, haven't you? This is the past. It doesn't matter." "It does, Astoria. You need to know what I have done. I don't in the least match your inner beauty. I was appointed to murder Dumbledore, which I tried to do. Thrice. I didn't care that Katie Bell and Ron Weasley or Professor Slughorn for that matter could have died. I didn't kill Dumbledore but I was the one who disarmed him. I did it willingly. I am a murderer!" Draco looked at Astoria whose eyes were brimming with tears. She took his hands in hers and looked straight in his eyes. "You are not the same now. I am willing to give us a chance." It was his turn to be speechless. At that point of time he decided to make the most out of this golden opportunity. He stood up looking relieved and she did the same. He kissed her on the cheek, whispered, "Thank you…" and with one last smile he walked away. He checked his watch. _Twelve minutes to go I will be married to her. _He was nothing but happy.


End file.
